Lies and Games
by kiggleden98
Summary: Modern day AU. Life seems perfect for Katniss Everdeen, but will a dramatic turn of events cause her world to come crashing down? What will happen at the reaping? Will best friends become enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, I wrote it with skyrim4lyfe. We hope you like it, please review :) xx**

Chapter 1

**Katniss POV**

Walking up to the bar, I was greeted by friendly smiles from Finnick, Gale and Peeta, quickly followed by the hugs from Johanna and Annie. Gale placed his arm around Johanna's waist and pulled her to sit on his lap whilst Finnick and Annie sat next to each other, holding hands and resting their heads on each other. And then there was me and Peeta, best friends, talking about our day whilst sipping our drinks. Unfortunately, I was assigned the job of keeping an eye on everyone and driving them all home. No liquor for me then.

Before I know it, I'm downing my 5th shot of the evening whilst they all chanted for me to finish it. I shook my head, trying to regain my blurry vision and picked up the next shot. It began to burn my throat as I looked up to see only Jo and Annie sitting, and watching three men on the dance floor. Of course. It would be them. The whole crowd were cheering them on as the boys were dancing to 'Sexy And I Know It'.

When the song finished they stumbled back over to the table, but just before they made it back Finnick tripped over and landed face first on the floor. 'Oh My God are you okay?' Annie giggled as she helped him up. 'Yeah, I'm fine the floor just looked a bit lonely so I thought I'd give it a hug,' Finnick replied trying to keep his cool as the others chuckled underneath their breath.

'Well on that note why don't we head home,' I say standing up from the table with everybody following behind me.

Gale takes the lead as we were all planning on staying at his house tonight, but he ends up taking us down into the woods. 'Uh Gale I'm pretty sure this isn't where you live unless you're a hobo,' I say trying to hold in a laugh. 'Oh haha,' Gale says sarcastically, 'there's a small spot nearby with a campfire so I thought we could hang out here for a bit before we went home'. We carry on walking in a comfortable silence as we continue to follow Gale to the campfire. Shortly after we arrive and I sit with Jo and Annie on a log while the boys start on lighting the fire. Before we know it the campfire is lit, it's orange and red flames immediately keeping us from the chilled breeze. Annie walks over and sits with Finnick while Gale and Jo sit together on another log leaving the smallest one for me and Peeta. After a while of talking and messing around we decide to play Truth or Dare. I look behind me and find an old beer bottle, place it on the ground and spin it. It lands on Annie. 'Truth or Dare?'

'Uh, Truth'

'Okay, how many times have you and Finnick gone all the way?' I ask causing Annie's face to turn a very dark red.

'Twice,' Annie answers shyly while looking at the ground. Gale gives a small smirk and Finnick pushes him off the log. Annie rolled her eyes as she takes the bottle and spins it and it lands on Finnick, before Annie even gets to ask he already asks for a Dare. Without hesitating Annie instantly responds with 'I dare you to take off your shirt and keep it off for the rest of the game'. Smiling widely Finnick takes off his shirt and places it on the floor next to him. Finnick then spins the bottle and it lands on Peeta.

**Peeta's POV**

Finnick spins the bottle and it lands on me, I say dare before he has a chance to ask me the question, and suddenly a big grin appears on his face. This can't be good. 'I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl here for 30 seconds' at this point I feel my cheeks heat up and I know I'm blushing. As I stand up Gale tells all the girls to close their eyes, once they all have their eyes closed I walk over to one of the girls. I kneel down in front of her and turn my head to see Finnick trying to hold in a laugh, I glare at him and turn back to the girl in front of me. I slowly lean in and press my lips against hers, after a few seconds she starts to kiss back, shocked I slowly place my hands on her hips and she puts her arms around my neck. All too soon I hear Finnick saying times out and I reluctantly pull back and look into her beautiful eyes as a small blush creeps across my face.

**We hope you enjoyed the first chapter, we would love it if you reviewed, the main story line will build up in a few chaters we just want to set the scene a bit first xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Katniss POV**

My eyes fly open as the pounding in my head hits me, so much for sticking to water... I look around Gale's room to see everyone scattered around on the floor. I lay there for a few minutes. Deciding I'm bored I grin and bear it and decide to go downstairs.

'Morning,' I realise Gale is making tea and hands me a glass of water, 'Don't you look attractive.' Gale grins and stares at the purple bags under my eyes, my hair as messy as a man draw and my make-up, halfway down my face.

'Thanks,' I say sarcastically and punch his arm. Sipping the water, I lean back against the wall and hold my head, wishing the pain would stop. Gale then looks at something behind me and walks out of the room with a smirk on his face. I turn around and see Peeta stood there with a small blush starting to creep across his face. I look at him with a confused look, what the hell I think to myself. I walk out the room and when I turn back to see if he's coming I realise he only has his boxers on. I kinda wish he would turn around.

'That was a quick conversation' Gale says as I enter the living room.

'What do you mean?' I ask confused

'Well it seems you're trying to pretend nothing happened yesterday'

'What happened last night?'

Gale stands up rolling his eyes and leaves the room, ruffling my hair on the way out. Asshole.

I tidy myself up and leave before anyone else wakes up. As soon as I walk through the door I am instantly hit with a load of questions from Prim, 'Where were you? You said you'd be home at 11.00. Are you okay? What happened?'

'Prim, just shut up and go away,' I moan, slamming my bedroom door shut. I hear Prim sigh and finally walk off. Closing my eyes, I at least get a few more hours sleep.

_I feel myself running through long tunnels. I don't know what I'm looking for, but I know I'm going in the right direction. Suddenly, I see people lining the corridors, chipping away at the wall. Where am I? They're all watching me, trying to get me out, but I can't stop. I know I can't. Wherever I'm going, I know it's important. I need to warn someone. I need to save them. I stop at a corner, out of breath, trying to figure out where I am. I see a familiar face, someone I know and love. It's my Dad. Oh no, 'Get out! Dad! Get out!' I scream, trying to warn them but all I get is confused looks. _

_ 'Honey, what are you doing down here?' Dad asks. _

_ 'You need to get out! Move!' I reply but he doesn't seem to hear me. I feel a rumbling beneath my feet. No. I can't watch him die in front of me. Please, no! An explosion bursts through the wall and parts of it fly everywhere. My Dad reaches out for my hand and I watch him fade away..._

I wake up with sweat dripping down my face and see bright blue eyes looking into mine with reassurance and fear in them. Prim leans forward and gives me a tight hug as she doesn't have to ask anymore what happened because it's happened enough times for her to know.

After a while Prim sits back and says 'so, are you gonna tell me what happened last night?'

'Well, we all went down to the bar and then even though I said I wasn't going to drink I ended up getting pissed and then we went into the woods and were sitting round a campfire when we started to play a game of Truth or Dare.'

'How lame' Prim interrupts. I glare at her and she puts her hands in the air defensively and then motions for me to continue.

'After a few goes it was Peeta's turn and Finnick dared him to kiss the prettiest girl there for 30 seconds...' my eyes widen as I remember last night and remember how Peeta kissed me.

Prim starts to giggle as she realises that he kissed me and I instantly start to blush as I remember how I kissed back and even wrapped my arms around his neck. I stroke my lips as I remember the feel of his soft lips pressing against mine. I start to blush even more as I realised Prim is still sat in front of me watching me with a big grin spreading across her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, i know it's been a REALLY long time since i uploaded and i'm really sorry it's just i went back to school and then i got ill and i've had a load of important stuff going on at school but yeah anyway, enjoy and i'll try to upload as soon as i can 3 xxx**

**Chapter 3**

**Katniss' POV **

It's been a week since we were at the campfire. Me and Peeta have barely spoken to each other. I keep wanting to talk to him but since that kiss when I go to talk to him I get butterflies in my stomach, I don't understand why though, we've been best friends for ages and I've always been able to talk to him about anything, so why now all of a sudden do I get these feelings around him?

Everyone's coming down to my house today seeing as mine is the biggest and everybody else is out the house anyway. Mum's at work like she always is, after my father died she went into a deep depression and she finally came back to us for a while, until she got a job at the hospital and now she just keeps drowning herself in work there, so it wasn't that hard to get her out of the house, and Prim's staying at her friend Rue's house.

And now I'm currently running round the house like a maniac, sorting everything out for the sleepover tonight and making sure we have enough snacks, I'll get the boys to bring all the mattresses downstairs later. I quickly jump in the shower and get dressed. Just as I finish pulling my jeans on I hear a knock at the door, I only expected 1 person but it turns out everyone came round together. As everyone walks in I give them a hug and then I look up to see those beautiful blue eyes looking into mine what? We just smile at each other and he walks in following everyone else through to the living room. Everybody has put their bags down on the sofa and I remember I need the mattresses down.

'Hey, guys, could you help me bring the mattresses down? They were too heavy for me.'

'Yeah, sure' Finnick and Gale say together while Peeta just gives a slight nod of his head. They're all just standing there looking at me when I remember I have to show them where they are. 'Oh' I say, and turn around while they follow me up the stairs. Finnick and Gale grab a mattress each and start taking them downstairs, and once they leave the room Peeta turns to me. 'Katniss, can we uhhh can we talk, please?' His words shock me seeing as we haven't spoken in a week. 'Umm yeah, okay, but can we wait until everything is sorted out, and then we can go for a walk or something?' Peeta sighs and then agrees, grabbing a mattress and taking it downstairs.

Once we're all settled, I announce that I'm going into the kitchen to get all the snacks and stuff, and Peeta says he'll help and walks into the kitchen with me. As I reach up into the cupboard to get some snack out, Peeta grabs my hand and turns me around so I'm facing him.

**Peeta's POV **

I follow her into the kitchen and as she reaches into a cupboard to get some of the snacks in there, I reach up and grab her hand and turn her around so she's facing me. Should I really do this? I think to myself and then realise Katniss is looking up at me with concerned eyes. 'Katniss, what are we doing?'

'Uhh getting...snacks' she answers, looking around the room questioningly.

'Not that, I uhh I mean...' just spit it out Peeta! Man up!

'I mean us' I say avoiding eye contact. 'What do you mean?' Katniss asks after a few short moments of silence. 'I mean us, because since that dare last week we have barely spoken to each other, and I just want to know that I haven't ruined what we had before?'

'Oh, well, I don't know, I just feel different around you now and I don't know what it means' I'm starting to feel tears fill up my eyes, Katniss sees and cups her hand on my cheek. 'It's not a bad thing Peeta, I know it's not and I still want to be best friends. It just felt so awkward talking to you after what happened.' I look over to her and see complete honesty in her eyes. 'If you don't mind me asking, why... why did you kiss me?'

'Because uhhh, um, never mind, it doesn't matter.'

'Oh, okay' she says, with a bit of disappointment in her voice. I hate seeing Katniss when she's sad, so I decide to just tell her anyway. I sigh and lock my eyes with hers.

'It's uhhh, it's because Finnick said to kiss the prettiest girl there, so I did.' 'But why me? I'm nothing special, my hairs brown and boring and I have dull grey eyes and-' I cut her off quickly. 'No you're not, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. Everything about you is beautiful, and I am so glad to call you my best friend.' I think about stopping there but can't help but continue. 'That day when you walked into Math on the first day, my heart skipped a beat, I was hoping I would be able to get to know you more and I'm so glad I stood up to that teacher for you.'

She just stands there looking at me in shock. 'Why did you help me that day, you didn't even know me?' she asks

**FLASHBACK**

**Katniss' POV **

'**Primrose Everdeen will you hurry up before you make both of us late for our first day of school' I yell up the stairs for Prim to hurry up yet again, she said something yesterday about not being sure what to wear for the first day because she wants to make a good first impression. When she finally comes downstairs, I see that she decided on wearing a white dress that ends just above her knee with primroses on it.**

**I hurry her out the door and look it behind me, we get into my car and I start to slowly pull out of the driveway. Prim starts talking about how excited she is to be starting a new school, but I don't really listen because I'm worrying too much about us being late for our first day at our new schools. We had to move to a different part of the District because our Mother got transferred to a different hospital, and she couldn't afford to keep travelling so here we are, now on the other side of the District which also meant we had to start a new school. None of our friends lived on this side of the District, so we were basically on our own. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I realise I've pulled up outside of Prim's school. I say goodbye and she quickly runs inside. Before I know it I'm at my school. I run inside because I'm running late, only by a few minutes but it isn't good. I look at my timetable as I run inside and see I have Math first. I eventually find the right room and walk in, and suddenly feel all eyes on me. **

'**Why are you late to my class, young lady?' a loud voice says from the front of the class.**

'**Sorry, I uh, had to drop my sister of at her school, and then I got lost because I'm new to this area.' Slight lie, I know, but he doesn't have to know that. 'And then-' I get cut off. **

'**I accept your apology, but it is still not acceptable for you to be late, you will have a 2 hour detention tonight when all classes have finished' he says, starting to raise his voice slightly.**

'**But-'**

'**Sir, you shouldn't give her detention, it was my fault. She was walking down the corridor and I accidentally tripped her up, and I turned around to help her up because everything in her bag had spilled all over the floor, but my friends were pulling me away.' I look over to where the voice came from and lock eyes with a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he gives me a small smile and I return it almost instantly.**

**The teacher stands there silent for a moment, and then says 'well, which story is true, you took your sister to school or Peeta tripped you?' I suddenly start to panic on what to say as I know I'm a very bad liar, but give it a shot anyway 'it was both sir, I dropped off my sister and then came here, and then he accidentally tripped me up.' The teacher looks at me for a moment and then finally sighs, and tells me I don't have to go to the detention anymore. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding, and then he tells me to take a seat. I look around the classroom and see that the only seat available is next to the blonde haired boy. I walk over and take the seat next to him, and he then open my books and start doing the work that is written on the board. At first, the whole class is silent but the noise soon picks up. I look up to the boy next to me and thank him for helping me. **

'**Don't worry about it, Mr Snow always gives the worst punishments and I couldn't let someone get a detention on their first day' he says, giving me a reassuring smile. We continue to talk throughout the lesson and get to know each other a bit. He asked to look at my timetable and tells me that we have all of our classes together.**

'**I can show you around the school if you like and take you to your lessons and stuff, because I'm going there anyway.' **

'**That would be nice, thanks.'**

'**No problem.' **

**END OF FLASHBACK **

'Katniss?' Peeta asks, waving his hand infront of my face.

'Huh? What?' Peeta laughs slightly. 'Did you hear anything I just said?'

'No, I'm sorry, I was just thinking back to when we first met.'

He laughs again 'I said, when you first walked into that room my heart stopped and I just thought you were so beautiful, well you still are, and I couldn't just sit there and watch you get given detention on your first day at a new school.'

I look up and lock eyes with him. He takes a step towards me, and his hand slowly reaches up and tucks a piece of loose hair behind my ear, not taking our eyes off each other.

'Look, Katniss, I really like you and I know you probably don't feel the same way, and that's okay, I'm fine with being friends with you for the rest of my life.' I just stand there in shock, he likes me? As in really likes me! He slowly starts to lean in and I find I am too, I can feel his breath on my lips and just as our lips bush we hear Finnick yell 'Where's my food, I'm hungry?' we quickly jump apart and just look at each other. 'I'm, uhhh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that' Peeta says quickly. 'It's fine, I think we both just got caught in the moment' I reply quickly, getting all the snacks we came in here for.

When we walk back into the living room everyone turns to look at us with small smirks on their faces, 'So... you were in there a long time guys, what were you doing?' Gale asks wiggling his eyebrows.

'We were just talking' Peeta says as he sits down, and opens a bag of sweets. I sit down next to Peeta on the sofa as that's the only seat left, and we put a film on. It isn't awkward or anything, even after everything that just happened. I keep repeating that moment over and over in my head, and I start to feel my eyes droop. Soon enough sleep takes over me, and I'm in the land of dreams.

**thanks for reading! please review and i'll get the next chapter up as soon as i can xxx**


End file.
